Reflection
by emtb319
Summary: Soval on a mountain. A short Soval POV.


Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the characters, I just write stories.  
Archive: Yes, please let me know via email first.  
Summary: Soval on a mountain.  
A/N: This was my first stab at fan fiction. A short Soval POV. Please R&R. Thanks!!

------

Standing on this mountain, looking into the horizon, I see an Earth sunset for the first time. For a while, meditation has escaped me. This sunset helps me to focus, and it's a wonder that I never saw it before. The colors against the clouds are breathtaking.

I hear children in the distance. They are throwing a small ball back and forth. Playing...illogical...there is nothing to gain by playing. They would be better off at home with their studies.

I can see the younger child has difficulty catching the ball. The older child takes the time to help him learn how to catch the ball. Once he is shown the technique, he learns quickly.

Then it occurs to me.

This game. It is not completely illogical. The child has learned something important, hand-eye coordination.

I look back into the sunset, maybe T'Pol is right. Maybe there's more to these Human's than we are willing to admit.

All this time, I could not understand her loyalty to them. She sees something, that until today, I was blind to. She sees an intergalactic future for these people. Maybe it's my pride. Pride...an illogical emotion, yet that is the only reason for my blindness. And it took, T'Pol, my protégé, to show me. The Human's have a phrase, "the student has become the teacher." Yes, she has taught me, and I never realized it.

Earlier today, she sent me a letter stating how she is joining Starfleet. It was short and to the point. I would expect nothing more or less from her.

_Soval,  
I have formalized my position with Starfleet, Science Division. My basic training starts next month.  
T'Pol_

At first, my anger almost overtook my logic. Instead of letting my anger consume me, I went for a walk, and ended it here on the mountain.  
  
I commend her for standing up to me and for teaching me. I needed it. Maybe it's time I start supporting her decisions, instead of hindering them. When we first encountered each other, I thought she would follow my advice and never question my logic. All these years of headaches, and it finally occurs to me, she was right the whole time.

It's about time we limit our influence on Earth. Let them make their mistakes and findings on their own. One day they may prove to be a powerful ally, even though they have much to learn.

Looking back at the children, I can see a woman approach them. She's young, too young to be their mother, but yet they behave like mother and children. Illogical. Why would she take that kind of responsibility?

As I ponder that question, I remember where I have seen her before. At Starfleet, just 2 days ago. She was studying for her medical exams, when she was approached by a superior officer. There had been a terrible accident; her parents were killed and her siblings were not yet of age. Before she left for her home, she handed in her resignation, stating that she had to take care of her family.

Commendable. As she leads the children away, I can see other people at the bottom of the mountain. It sounds like a celebration, but they are mourning at the same time. A celebration of someone's life? I do not understand how a Human can cry and laugh at the same time. Emotions that I cannot begin to understand. Maybe T'Pol can answer my questions.

The young lady sees me standing here. I did not wish to be seen. I need this time alone. She sees this, and nods her head. She simply points to a place behind me. I turn to look at what she wanted me to see. Over the peak of this mountain, there is a ravine. At this time of day, the waterfall reflects color over the entire flora. I gasp at the sight, and quickly regain my composure.

I shall never understand these Humans completely. It is strange that it has taken children to show me what the Humans are really like. They are illogical, yet they have logic of their own. It is not the same as mine, but their actions usually have purpose.

It is about time we allow them to stand alone. We shall be an ally, but no longer will we hold them back. Allow them to make their own mistakes and triumphs.


End file.
